The Good, The Bad, And The Whatever
by musicwolf7
Summary: The sequel to Holmes, Master This. Second in the series. Holmes has a new case, but the crime may be a bit more serious then a famous painting or the crown jewels... Crossed with Full Moon Production's: Puppet Master, Doctor Who (atleast 4, 9, 10, and 11), and Dark Shadows (original).


Just a Note: Okay, first off, I don't own anything. Not Sherlock Holmes. Not Puppet Master. Not Doctor Who, and not Dark Shadows. They all belong to their perspective owners, which isn't me. Secondly, this is a bit of a different approach from what I tried in the first two drafts, except for the conversation between the Doctor and Holmes when they're introducing themselves in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. So, free styling away, we have chapter one of the first story in the Holmes Master This Series. The Prologue was Holmes, Master This, which is separate because it's kind of a short story by itself.

Holmes, Master This: The Good, The Bad, And... The Whatever

Chapter One: A Midnight Chase

It was dark. Really dark, and the thick London fog was not doing much to help matters as I raced down the street, feeling the blood pounding in my ears. I had been running for the last several miles. I had lost track of just how many, but it didn't matter, nor did it matter that I was starting to fatigue.  
I couldn't let that beast catch me. If she did, as cliché as the line sounds, all would be lost.

I tripped over something and landed on the cobble stones hard. I didn't know what it was, nor did I really care. I picked myself up and dared a glance behind me. Something was happening to my vision. I didn't know if it was something the monster had done to me or not. It seemed clearer then what it should. Not that it helped at the moment. My vision was usually slightly blurry. Now, despite the fact that all I could see was the fog, it was atleast clear fog.

I kept running, ignoring the sharp sting of the scraps I had received in my misfortunate accident.

I had to keep going. I didn't have a choice.

I could almost hear her behind me. Maybe I even could. I didn't know. Something strange was going on. I tried running faster.

I had to reach him before she did.

I tripped again and this time collided with something large, heavy, and by the sounds of it, made of wood.

I looked up and saw a bright light that made me wince. When I did I could read the letters on top of a strange blue box in the middle of the road.

_Police, public calls box?_

Not that the police would believe what I had to say, but perhaps if I contacted them they could take me straight to Holmes. It was worth a shot.

I jerked open the door, dashed inside, and my heart stopped.

The inside was huge and mechanical, lit with an eerie orange and green glow.

I swallowed, resisting the urge to dash outside and run around the box to find out just what was going on.

"Oy!" said a voice with a Northern accent, "That's rude, just barging in like that! And look at you! Bleeding all over my floor! I'll have to clean that up, you know!"

I spun around and came face to face with a man in strange clothing. His grey blue eyes met mine and he was frowning slightly.

His clothing... It looked like hers... Was this man part of her group?

I backed away, unsure.

"Whoa, careful there..." He said, putting up his hands, "What's going on? Can I help?"

"You're one of them?" I blurted out, unable to think straight.

"One of who?" He asked incredulously.

"Are you for this planet or against it?"

"For it, of course! Don't be daft! Why do you think it's a police box, hmm?"

I frowned. This wasn't making any sense to me at the moment.

"Then you must help me, please..."

"Well, you see, I'm sort of investigating something at the moment that kind of puts the whole dimension in danger," The man said, as if he was talking about the weather, "Can it wait?"

My ears where ringing loudly and I shook my head. By no means did I wish to pass out now.

"No," I said hastily, "It's something similar, perhaps... It's a very long story, but I must speak with Holmes."

"Holmes?" The man repeated sharply, straightening up from the center piece of machinery, "You mean...?"

"Sherlock Holmes," I said irritably, starting to feel very dizzy.

"Say no more, off we go. I'm the Doctor, by the way. You are?"

I frowned again, but wasn't feeling well enough to make much of the odd introduction.

"Moriarty," I replied, "Professor James Moriarty."

~ O.o So what do you think? Very different from the first draft I did. In the first draft the Doctor didn't show up until the third story, and the plot was completely different. But I like this a whole lot better.


End file.
